Battlefield
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: AU. Psycho!Levi. "Tentu saja saya merasa takut, namun, saya adalah Doktermu. Saya harus menghilangkan rasa ketakutanku akan dirimu."
1. Chapter 1 : Fate

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin cr Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Physco-Yandere. OOC. Gore later. Typo(s).**

[** A / N ] : Multi-chap SNK!AU untuk Safina Amirach. Sebuah tantangan untuk gue karena gue pernah curhat pengen bikin Physco Oneshot. Dan ia merequest gue untuk membuat ini.**

* * *

Chapter One : Fate.

* * *

"Dr. Eren Jeager." seseorang menyebut namanya dengan lantang. Dokter Jeager yang sedang duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya terbangun dari lamunanya. "Pasien baru, Dokter," ucap suster itu, bola matanya mendapati berkas-berkas data sang pasien baru.

"Dia baru dipindah dari kota sebelah. Saya berharap anda segera bertemu dengannya." Dokter Jeager menganggukkan kepalanya dan jari jemari panjangnya meraih berkas data sang pasien baru.

"Mengapa ia dipindahkan ?" Suara Dokter Jeager dengan nada tenang dan berwibawa. Ia melirik ke arah sang suster yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya. Sang suster hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kasus kriminal berat ?" Tanya Dokter Jeager kembali.

"Piskopat, Dokter," ucap suster. "Konsultan Kriminal. "

"Saya tidak pernah mendengar pekerjaan itu," ia kembali membaca kasus-kasus kriminal sang pasien baru. "Apakah ia membantu para kriminal ?"

"Iya, Dokter."

"Baiklah, saya akan bertemu dengannya sesegera mungkin. Terima kasih, Suster." Sang suster menghilang dari pandangan Dokter Jeager. Dokter Jeager menghela nafas berat dan menaruh dengan sembarangan berkas berkas sang Pasien baru itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mempersiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan sang pasien baru ini.

* * *

Dokter Jeager berdiri di depan kamar sang Pasien baru, memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik sang Pasien Baru melalui kaca kecil berbentuk lingkaran di pintu.

"Suster," Dokter Jeager memanggil salah satu suster yang berjalan melewatinya. "Mengapa pasien kita ini di rantai ?" Tanyanya.

"Saya kurang tahu soal itu, Dokter," Dokter Jeager mengangguk dan mempersihlakan untuk sang Suster kembali bekerja.

"Saya permisi dulu, Dokter." Ujar sang Suster dengan sopan. Dokter Jeager menanggukkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya sekarang tertuju kembali ke pasien baru yang diikat dengan rantai di seluruh tubuhnya dan inti dari pembuka rantai itu berada di leher. Ini sungguh kejam pikirnya, ia memang sudah menangani beberapa kasus piskopat seperti ini.

Namun, ia baru pertama kali melihat piskopat diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia mengetuk pintu besi itu dan sang Pasien dari dalam melihat ke arah pintu masuknya. Tangannya merogoh ke saku jas dokternya, mengambil kartu ID untuk dapat masuk ke dalam sel tahanan sang pasien baru ini.

* * *

Sang Pasien baru, atau lebih tepatnya Konsultan Criminal, menatap Dokter Jeager dengan mata tajam dan gigi yang saling bergelutuk. Tanda bahwa Sang Piskopat tidak senang dengan keberadaan Dokter Jeager yang baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekatinya.

"Siapa kamu ?" Tanyanya mendekati tubuh Dokter Jeager yang berdiri dengan tegak di depannya, memperhatikan dan mengamati betapa tercelanya Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Aku adalah Doktermu," Dokter Jeager berjongkok dan Sang Konsultan Kriminal mendekati dirinya, namun rantai membatasi jaraknya dengan orang itu. "Aku disini untuk membantumu." Bunyi rantai saling beradu, Sang Konsultan Kriminal tetap ingin mendekati Dokter Jeager, namun ia tidak bisa.

"Hpmh, percuma," ucap Sang Konsultan Kriminal. "Aku tidak butuh Dokter."

Dokter Jeager memperhatikan bola mata sang Konsultan Kriminal yang tertutup dengan poni panjang rambut hitamnya. Bola mata yang begitu tajam dan penuh dengan dendam dan haus darah. Ia sering melihat tatapan itu, namun, ia tidak pernah merasakan lonjakan ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau bepikir seperti itu ?" Tanya Dokter Jeager.

"Karena aku tidak memerlukan Dokter." Jawab singkat Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

Terjadi keheningan sementara di antara mereka berdua. Sang Konsultan Kriminal menjauh dari Sang Dokter dan menyeret rantai dan kakinya menuju kepojokan ruangan yang luas dan hanya berisi Dokter, dirinya dan rantai.

"Tentu kau memerlukan Dokter, Tuan Rivaille." Ucap Dokter Jeager mengusap rambutnya.

"LANCE COPRAL RIVAILLE !" Teriaknya dan kembali mendekati Dokter Jeager yang terkejut dengan respon sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Dokter Eren Jeager," Dokter Jeager menyebutkan namanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan."

Sang Konsultan Kriminal memberikan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak takut denganku ?" Lirih Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Tentu saja aku merasa takut, namun, saya adalah Doktermu. Saya harus menghilangkan rasa ketakutanku akan dirimu." Sang Konsultan Kriminal menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau dokter keempatku," ujar Sang Konsultan Kriminal. "Selamat."

"Saya senang mendengarkannya, Lance Copral."

* * *

**[ A/N ] : AHHH FINALLY PUBLISH INI FIC AHAHAHAHAHA... saya masih menggalau karena saya bingung mau nulis karakter Levi menjadi seperti apa.**

**NAMUN MINNA-SAN, SAYA PUNYA NIAT DAN HARAPAN YANG TINGGI MENGENAI FIC INI, DOAKAN SAJA INI BERLANJUT AMIEN.**

**Saya pengen bikin ini seperti Levi menjadi Erik Lehnsherr /ketahuan galauin erik ;;/ **

**Levi is totally badass /nein**

**SAFINA MY ES FRIEND HOPE U LIKE IT AND SOON I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, WISH ME LUCK..**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berarti untuk saya, semoga direview :"""))/nein**

**Maaf kalau terlalu pendek, saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya panjang amin**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Amelia Hamish**


	2. Chapter 2 : Spider's Web

**Battlefield**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin cr Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Physco. OOC. Typo(s).**

**[ A / N ] : Yosh! Update fic ini, semoga kalian suka!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Spider's Web**_

* * *

Dokter Eren Jeager. Seorang Dokter yang telah memiliki segudang prestasi dan penghargaan yang mengharumkan nama keluarganya dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Pengalaman dan kepandaiannya dalam menangani pasien-pasien yang tidak waras membuatnya dikenal oleh massa bahwa Ia adalah Dokter yang istimewa. Dokter yang bisa dikenang dan bisa diagungkan di dunia.

Ia adalah seorang 'Raja' dalam bidangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Senior-Seniornya mengakui akan kejeniusannya dan hatinya yang biasanya luluh dan iba bila ia melihat orang jalanan yang berlalu lalang di trotar, tidak ada rumah yang dapat menampungnya akan kerasnya dunia. Rumah sakit jiwa yang pada awalnya hanya dikhususkan hanya untuk pasien-pasien yang jiwanya terganggu dan keluarganya dapat menanggung biaya, Ia rubah menjadi tempat penampungan para jalanan yang terganggu jiwanya, stress, dan tidak memiliki rumah.

Dengan optimisme yang luar biasa, Ia mendobrak perbandingan derajat dan peraturan yang mengguluti area yang menjadi zona aman semua orang. Semua orang ia terima, tanpa terkecuali.

Semua pasien menyukainya, semua dokter hampir bersependapat dengan pria ambisius ini.

Memiliki segudang pengalaman menjadi salah kuncinya sebagai Dokter yang patut dikagumi oleh semua orang. Ia telah membantu banyak pasien yang ternganggu jiwanya karena berbagai alasan. Membantu mereka bahwa mereka masih mempunyai masa depan, membantu mereka untuk menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah pencundang yang bisa dibuang dan dilupakan.

Menaikkan derajat para jiwa yang terganggu, membuka potensi mereka dan menyembuhkan dendam, amarah, bahkan hal ketidak sukaan yang tidak masuk akal.

Tetapi tanpa seorangpun—kecuali Tuhan—yang mengetahui bahwa ia kalah telak. Kemenangan yang ia banggakan telah dirampas oleh pasiennya sendiri. Sang Psikopat yang ditakuti, menjadi pasien yang sedang meyesuaikan diri dan menjalani hari-harinya di lingkungan baru.

Bagaikan surga yang dikelilingi oleh malaikat-malaikat dan jiwa-jiwa yang tenang. Jarak antara surga dan neraka yang sangat jauh telah dibendung, celah telah terbuka di surga. Seorang iblis memasuki tempat yang seharusnya hanya diisi oleh orang-orang baik.

_Ia telah menjadi seorang Malaikat pelindung bagi Sang Iblis._

* * *

Dokter Eren Jeager duduk termenung di ruang pribadi miliknya, memijat dahinya karena rasa pusing yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Bola matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya, pukul 5 sore dan dia belum menikmati makan pagi maupun makan siang karena ia harus memperdalami dan mengenali karakteristik maupun pengalaman setiap pasien yang ia tangani.

Mengusap perutnya beberapa kali, menguap dan menaruh file terakhir pasiennya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk yang panas dan mengambil secangkir kopi hitam dengan dua sendok gula yang menjaga dirinya dari rasa kantuk. Memang dokter pribadinya menganjurkan untuk tidak meminum kopi disaat perut kosong, namun, apa yang harus ia makan ?

Dia berpikir bahwa lebih baik meperdulikan nasib pasiennya daripada tubuhnya. Pemikiran yang sungguh bodoh bagi Dokter pribadinya, namun, Ia sudah berjanji akan berbakti kepada pasiennya sehingga dia melupakan jam makan. Lagipula, ia beranggapan bahwa perut kosong lebih akan membuat seseorang fokus akan yang ia kerjakan dan mempunyai niat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, setelah itu menyantap makan.

Berjalan lungai ke arah jendela ruangannya yang panas itu, ia menguap beberapa kali dan mendapati beberapa pasien dari berbagai dokter keluar dari selnya, menikmati udara sore hari walaupun mereka tampak bingung dan seperti kehilangan. Tentu, mereka kehilangan akal budi mereka dan jiwa mereka terganggu.

Ia merenggakan badannya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik tubuh-tubuh pasien yang ditampung oleh yayasan ini.

Ia tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu, Sang Konsultan Kriminal. Bola matanya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, mencari sesosok pria bertubuh pendek dengan rambut yang tidak terurus dan tatapan tajam ciri khas pria itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Semua yang berada di luar atau lebih tepatnya di lapangan adalah pasien lainnya yang saling berteriak, menangisi maupun tertawa tanpa sebab.

Perasaan khawatir menjalar ke tubuhnya, dia khawatir akan pasien barunya. Otak yang mempunyai kapasitas besar bergerak dengan cepat, Ia harus menghampiri pasiennya.

Jari jemari yang panjang meraih gagang telepon dan ia menekan tombol pertama, menghubungi seorang suster yang sedang menjaga semua pasien dilapangan.

Ia melihat ke arah jendela, mendapati orang yang ia telepon sedang merogoh kantong roknya, mencari sumber bergetar.

"Suster Annie disini." sapanya dengan tenang. Dokter Eren tersenyum melihat ke jendela, Suster Annie sedang sibuk dengan teleponnya dan seorang anak kecil yang memegang boneka besar berwarna ungu yang ia anggap sebagai pelindungnya dari berbagai bahaya.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu," balasnya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat anak kecil itu menarik rok suster yang ia telepon dan mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama dengan bonekannya. "Kau sepertinya sedang sibuk ?"

"Tentu. Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Sang suster tidak mau berbasa-basi karena ia sedang fokus dengan anak yang ia awasi gerak-geriknya

"Dimanakah Lance Coprall Rivaillie ?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sang Suster. Kedua bola matanya menatap kearah Sang suster dari kejauhan, wajah ketegangan menghiasi parasnya.

"Di dalam sel," terdengar suara tangisan. "Dan jika boleh aku jujur, dia bukanlah seorang _Lance Coprall._ Dia hanya seorang pasien disini."

"Tunggu, kau bilang di dalam sel ?," Giginya membuat suara ketidak sukaannya dengan jawaban yang ia dengar.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, dia adalah pasien. Pasien memiliki jam tertentu untuk keluar, menikmati dunia. Seharusnya ia berada di tempatmu ! Bukanlah di sel."

"Tapi Dokter," Sang Suster berjongkok dan menghapus air mata Sang Anak kecil. "Dia berbeda. Dia adalah mantan atau aku bisa bilang otak dari semua kejahatan yang mungkin masih ada. Ia membantu para kriminal ! Pasien lain dapat terganggu kenyamanannya jika ia bersama mereka sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli status dia apa."

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu hanya membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku akan keselnya, mengeluarkannya dan mengawasinya."

Dia membanting ganggang telepon, mendesah kesal karena perbedaan status yang mulai muncul. Padahal, ia berpikir bahwa ia telah menghapus perbedaan status di lingkup kerjanya. Namun, terulang kembali.

Mengambil jasnya dan membanting pintu dengan kasarnya, berjalan dengan penuh amarah yang ia bendung akan kinerja bawahannya yang membedakan status pasien. Itu sudah membuatnya muak. Sudah cukup akan kata '_Sang Konsultan Kriminal' atau 'Psikopat.'_

Ia mengetuk jendela pintu sel Sang Konsultan Kriminal, membangunkan sang empunya dari dunia mimpi dan kembali ke realita. Memasukkan kartu akses untuk masuk dan mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Sang pemilik sel yang baru saja terbangun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan tidak terurus.

* * *

"Mau apa kau kesini ?" Sang Konsultan Kriminal memulai pembicaraan yang canggung ini.

"Membawamu keluar." Ungkapan dari bibir tipis Dokter Eren Jeager disalah artikan oleh Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan dibawa pergi dari sel ini, dibawa kabur dari tempat yang menampungnya. Kenyataannya, ia hanya membawanya ke lapangan.

Dengan cekatan ia melepas rantai yang hanya perlu di buka kuncinya di lehernya, akhirnya ia bebas dari bunyi gemerincing rantai yang selalu mengusiknya jika ia berpikir.

"Hoo, Kau tidak takut denganku," Ia akhirnya dapat merasakan tangannya yang pada awalnya mati rasa. "Dokter ?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Dokter Eren membantunya untuk berdiri dan menaruh telapak tangannya di pundak milik Sang Konsultan Kriminal.

"Aku adalah doktermu. Dokter tidak boleh takut dengan pasiennya, apapun masa lalu pasiennya. Pasien adalah orang yang harus dibantu dan dibimbing seperti murid. Bukanlah ditakuti."

"Cliché."

"Terserah. Sihlakan ikut denganku." Ia menjawabnya dengan santai dan ia mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang dibuat oleh pasiennya, mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sang Konsultan sedang menikmati semua pandangan yang ia terima, tersenyum licik dan membuat takut beberapa pasien lainnya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," Eren menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam kantong jas dokter. "Kau bisa menikmati matahari terbenam."

"Pedulikah aku akan matahari terbenam ?"

"Mungkin."

Gendang telinga Dokter Eren mendengar siulan yang dibuat oleh Sang Konsultan Kriminal. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di lapangan yang mulai sepi, semua pasien telah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Waktu menghirup nafas segar luar telah habis, menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk santap malam.

"Dokter Jeager," Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia berbalik ke sumber suara. Mendapati Sang Konsultan Kriminal yang menghirup udara segar dan menikmati pancaran orange matahari yang sebentar lagi menghilang dan digantikan oleh rembulan yang menduduki dunia malam.

"Terima kasih."

Dokter Eren Jeager memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Padangannya ditutupi oleh poni rambut yang berantakan, menghalangi pandangannya akan orang yang baru saja berterima kasih.

"Tapi, Dokter," Ia akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Aku adalah orang yang patut kau takuti. Aku memiliki orang-orang yang tidak dapat kau anggap remeh diluar sana, aku adalah otak dari semua kriminalitas di negara ini. Tangan kananku mungkin sedang mencari keberadaanku, ia sangat setia dengan pemiliknya. Seperti anjing yang setia dengan pemiliknya."

"Oh. Meskipun begitu, kau tetap pasienku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tangan kananmu, aku tidak peduli dengan anak buahmu. Selama kau berada di sini, kau tidak bisa memerintahku untuk menaruh dendam dan ketakutan."

_"Seperti laba-laba yang memiliki sarang. Tali yang pada awalnya hanya terdiri beberapa, berubah menjadi sebuah sarang yang besar._  
_Sekali kau mengenai salah satu tali yang dibuat oleh sang laba-laba. Kau terjerat selamanya di sarang."_

Sekarang, ia tercenggang dengan ucapan pasiennya yang serius dengan omongannya.

"Dari mana kau ambil ungkapan itu ?"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, barusan." Sang Konsultan Kriminal merenggangkan badannya, menyita pasokan udara yang bebas.

"Kau akan menamai apa ungkapat tadi ?" Tanya Dokter Eren.

_"Consulting Criminal's web."_

Dia menelan ludahnya. Dia pasti berwajah pucat dan keringat memburu di tangannya. Ia ketakutan.

"Sepertinya aku harus masuk ke sel." Melihat matahari yang terbenam, ucapannya membuyarkan pikiran Sang Dokter.

"Aku tidak akan merantaimu. Kau suka buku atau koran ?"

"Dua-duannya. Bisakah kau mencari Buku biografi Hitler atau novel psikologi ? Dan koran, jika kau memperbolehkan."

"Tentu, Lance Coprall Rivaille."

* * *

**[ A / N ] :**

**Semoga saja chapter ini dapat dimengerti oleh kalian semua... Saya edit lagi sambil skype-an sama temen /nein**

**MINNA-SAN TERIMA KASIH SUDAH REVIEWS, MAMPIR, FAVS DAN FOLLOWING THIS FIC**

**THANK YOU!**

**Semoga chap ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian... dan saya telah memperpanjang words... /nein**

**Hope you like it!**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berarti bagi jiwa dan raga saya REVIEW PLS /nein**

**See ya in next chapter and next fic!**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Amelia Hamish**


	3. Chapter 3 : Trick

**Battlefield **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin ****© Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : AU. Levi!Pyscho. OOC. Typo(s)**

**Rate : T yang bisa berubah menjadi M**

**Written by : Amelia Hamish**

**[ A/ N ] : Semoga kalian tetap suka chap ini ! ]**

* * *

******_Chapter 3 : Trick. _**

* * *

Sang Raja langit telah menduduki singgasana, menyinari semua makhluk hidup yang baru bangkit dari istirahat mereka yang panjang. Cahaya terik matahari menyentuh wajah matang seorang pria berumur 25 tahun, menghiasi wajah tampannya yang tampak lelah. Ia menguap besar dan merenggangkan badannya. Menyeka bola matanya dan menutup laporan yang ia buat semalam penuh. Segelas kopi dengan dua sendok gula telah ia habiskan, tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali bekas-bekas hitam

Lagu klasik karya komposer terkenal bergema di ruangannya yang sepi, menemaninya untuk tetap terjaga dan menikmati dentingan piano yang menghayutkan jiwanya untuk tenang.

Kantong mata yang hitam dengan bola mata yang lelah dan tidak bisa berkosentrasi membuatnya lupa bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya, berterima kasihlah kepada kalender kecil di mejanya yang mengingatkannya.

Kalau saja laporan-laporan itu ia tidak tunda beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin dia bisa menikmati akhir pekan bersama dengan sahabatnya dengan tenang. Tapi, tanggung jawab sebagai Dokter jiwa sungguhlah berat, ia terkadang membutuhkan waktu luang hanya untuk berpikir dan memperdalami kasus kejiwaan masing-masing pasien yang ia atasi.

Suara ketukan menggantikan detingan piano, ia mengizinkan siapapun yang berada di depan pintu untuk masuk, membersihkan wajahnya dengan selembar tisu untuk menyembunyikan wajah lusuh dan kurang tidur itu.

"Eren. Kau tidak akan percaya ini !"

Teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model bob seperti wanita memasuki ruang pribadi Eren, melihat Eren yang melepaskan beberapa kancing kerah kemeja coklatnya.

Eren memberikan pemuda itu pandangan tidak peduli, namun, dia langsung antusias ketika pemuda itu mengatakan salah satu sahabat mereka telah naik jabatan.

"Mikasa sekarang berada di divisi satu !" Pemuda itu memberikan kertas yang berisi surat penaikkan jabatan sahabat masa kecilnya, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Kau dapat kertas ini darimana, Armin ?"

Kedati tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya, ia mengambil surat itu dari tangan Armin, dibacakannya dalam hati dan membuat wajah yang sungguh shock. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sahabatnya akan berada di divisi satu.

"Bukankah divisi satu itu yang mengatasi kasus pembunuhan dan kasus-kasus berat yang melibatkan pemerintah ?" Tanya Eren menelan ludahnya.

Armin mengangguk dan naluri protektif seorang sahabat sekaligus Dokter menjalar dari nadinya menuju otaknya, memproses rasa ketakutannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia masuk divisi satu. Tidak boleh ! Aku melarangnya !" Teriak Eren memukul mejanya dengan keras, membuat Armin terkejut dan barang-barang yang tertata rapi di meja jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eren, Mikasa sudah dewasa. Dia juga detektif yang cerdas ! Tidak ada salahnya kalau dia masuk ke divisi satu. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai seorang adiknya, bukan ?"

Eren lebih memilih diam, membiarkan Armin untuk berbicara lagi. Kesan tenang yang bercampur aduk dengan khawatir bisa ia temukan di sudut-sudut wajah pucat dan lelah itu.

"Eren ?" Armin memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, Eren yang sedari tadi diam mengingat masa lalu Mikasa yang kelam, terbangun dan kembali ke dunia realitas.

Pemilik iris hijau tosca itu bergeming ketika Armin mendorong tubuhnya pelan, membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan pada saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku hanya khawatir dia akan trauma seperti dulu, Armin," Eren menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seharusnya aku melarangnya untuk masuk kepolisian."

Armin tersenyum hangat seperti pancaran sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya, mendominasi warna rambutnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir ! Dia memang berniat masuk ke kepolisian sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang salah bukan ?" Armin mengambil secangkir kopi bekas Eren ke tangannya, berniat membawa bekas kopi itu ke dapur rumah sakit dan mencucinya.

"Tapi divisi satu Armin ! Dia bisa stress menangani kasus-kasus sialan itu !"

Eren kembali naik pitam, berusaha mengatur emosinya yanga hampir meledak hanya karena sahabatnya yang menganggap enteng kasus-kasus divisi satu.

"Loh, kalau dia stress, dia bisa langsung berkonsultasi kepadamu, bukan ? Kau yang bilang seperti itu saat dia masuk."

Eren menadahkan kepalanya,memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda, senada dengan kondisi langit luar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Armin. Kau punya barang yang kuminta ?"

Armin teringat dengan barang yang ia bawa di tas kecilnya yang berisi buku-buku kesukaannya.

"Ada ! Tumben sekali kau ingin membaca autobiografi Hitler. Setahuku kau tidak suka dengan buku yang membahas sejarah, bukan ?"

Dengan semangat, Armin membuka tasnya dan merogoh ke buku yang hardcover dan memiliki wajah Adlof Hitler di depannya.

"Bukan. Ini permintaan pasienku. Sehabis ini aku akan menemui pria cebol sialan itu,"

Eren mengambil buku yang memiliki banyak halaman itu dengan menguap, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak merasa tertarik untuk membaca buku autobiografi  
seorang pria yang berkuasa beberapa dekade yang lalu.

"Nanti aku akan bertemu dengan Mikasa di kafe biasa, kau mau ikut ?"

Armin mengangkat pundaknya, memberi jawaban bahwa ia tidak tahu apa dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka sehabis pertemuannya dengan Eren ini. Berbalik sambil membawa gelas kopi Eren dan membuka pintu

"Kenapa ?" Ujar Eren yang masih berdiri di posisinya, matanya teralih dari pakaiannya kepada sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Suara tertawa Armin yang terdengar serak menganggu Eren, merasa tersinggung.

Salahkah Eren menatapnya dengan kecewa ? Salahkah Armin jika turut merasa kekecewaan yang terpancar dari Eren?

"Aku memiliki kelas hari ini. Kau tahu sebagai asisten seorang ilmuwan sekaligus dosen hebat memang susah !" Berbalik menatap Eren, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sekali lagi.

Mengangguk mendengarkan jawaban logis dari sahabatnya, membiarkan sahabatnya untuk kembali ke habitatnya.

Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka kemejanya yang sudah memiliki bau yang tidak sedap, bau yang dihasilkan dari tubuh berbentuk yang berkeringat itu.

Diraihnya handuk berwarna hitam pekat dan kemeja serta celana bahan yang telah ia simpan di lemari, ia sudah siapkan dari dulu jika ia tidak bisa pulang ke flatnya.

* * *

Rivaille terdiam di teras coklat muda yang hangat itu, ia jadikan teras itu sebagai tempat tidurnya sementara.

Sementara dalam arti mungkin fasilitasnya akan bertambah, dia berasumsi.

Pria itu teringat akan masa lalunya yang kelam, membayangkan kondisi lingkungan hidupnya yang dulu. Ia bersyukur karena kehidupannya lebih memadai daripada pada saat masa mudanya.

Sekarang Rivaille percaya akan pepatah berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang ke ketepian.

Ia sudah berkerja keras dan hasilnya sungguh membuatnya bangga, ia memiliki anak buah yang berstatus penjahat kelas atas atau buronan yang dicari di  
negara ini.

Hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai Bapak dari kejahatan yang ada di negara ini sungguh membuat orang takut akan dirinya karena otak cerdasnya yang dapat mengecoh beberapa divisi kepolisian maupun penjabat besar.

Sekarang, ia terperangkap di sebuah sel yang hanya beralaskan karpet dan rantai-rantai yang telah dilepaskan oleh dokternya beberapa waktu lalu.

Meskipun raganya terjerat di sel yang aman dan damai, jiwa kriminal dan niat untuk membuat kejahatan tetap hidup di masing-masing anak buahnya. Menunggu waktu yang akan datang menjemputnya dan bertemu kembali dengan mereka.

"Tch. Dokter sialan itu terlambat, rupanya," Bola mata obsidian melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan rambut coklat pekat.  
"Selamat pagi. Dokter."

Menyapa dengan decihan karena sinar matahari yang terik menyilaukan matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Lance Coprall. Bagaimana tidurmu ?" tanyanya menutup pintu besi sel dan mendekati tubuh Rivaille.

"Tidak enak. Seharusnya ada kasur sialan untukku, bodoh. Aku tamu terhormat disini."

Mengacuhkan pria pendek yang berkata-kata kasar akan fasilitas selnya, Dokter Eren Jeager mengeluarkan buku yang ia sembunyikan di jasnya, mepertontonkan hasil yang ia dapat.

"Kubawakan buku yang kau minta," Ia taruh di teras didekat Rivaille. "Kuharap buku itu bisa menghapus kebosananmu."

Menggangguk menjawab Eren Jeager, mengambil dan membuka halaman pertama buku itu, wajah seorang sosok pemimpin besar terpajang di buku itu.

"Malam yang merepotkan untuk membuat laporan, eh, Dokter ?" tanya Rivaille dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju menelusuri tiap kalimat dari paragraf pertama buku autobiografi.

"Bagai-"

"Aku bukan orang tolol, Dokter sialan," mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap wajah Dokter Eren yang masih terheran-heran. "Semua terlihat jelas, bodoh."

Memberikan pandangan bingung ke lawan bicaranya, Sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh ria akan kecerdasan otaknya yang masih terasah.

"Kenapa kau ingin membaca buku itu ?"

Mengalihkan topik adalah salah satu cara untuk mengetahui akan ketertarikan pasiennya masing-masing. Semakin banyak ia mengetahui sifat dan hobby  
pasiennya, semakin banyak pula keuntungan dan cara untuk mengendalikan pasiennya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena masa lalu kami itu hampir sama. Kita punya banyak hal kesamaan jika kau ingin aku jabarkan satu-persatu. Dokter sialan."

Memberi lipatan di ujung halaman, membuat tanda bahwa ia sudah membaca hingga halaman 27.

"Masa lalu kalian sama persis atau ?" tanya Dokter Eren Jeager ingin meluruskan pemikirannya yang buntu.

"Kau sungguh peduli akan masa laluku, Dokter ?"

"Salah satu bagian dari aspek pendekatan Dokter ke pasiennya, Lance Coprall." Menguap, berasumsi bahwa ia membutuhkan cairan.

Menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jarinya, Rivaille hanya bisa tersenyum sinis ke dokter pribadinya.

"Sama persis Dokter. Akan kubicarakan nanti sehabis kau menemui kecanmu," bangkit dari posisinya dan membetulkan kerapian baju piyama yang ia pakai.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kuharap wanita yang kau kencani akan mengusirmu karena tampangmu yang seperti zombie sialan."

Sang Konsultan Kriminal berdecih karena pesanan kopinya belum datang, padahal ia sudah meminta ke salah satu suster dengan cara memencet tombol yang ada di dinding

"Dia bukan wanita yang akan kukecani, dia sahabatku dari kecil."

"Terserah. Cepat sana dan suruh suster Annie membuatkanku kopi hitam dengan dua sendok gula tanpa susu."

Mengalah dan mengikuti perintah Sang pasien adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh Eren Jeager. Menyamai kedudukan seorang dokter dengan pasien adalah hal  
pokok dari penerapan sistemnya.

Keluar dari sarang laba-laba yang memuakkan, bersungut-sungut marah dan berjalan lurus tanpa bergeming. Hanya ada satu tujuan di jalan pikir otaknya.

"Tolong buatkan cebol sialan kopi."

"Cebol sialan, eh ?" tanya Annie sambil tidak percaya dengan saraf pendengarannya.

"Lance Coprall Rivaille sialan."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar, Dokter Eren ?" tanya Annie yang penasaran.

"Kau tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli. Kenapa kau harus bertanya seperti itu, hah ?"

"Memang benar kalau aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli, hanya saja, sebaikanya di pagi hari kau tidak boleh marah, Dokter. Hal itu akan menakuti pasien  
lainnya." Mengambil gelas bening dan menuangkan bubuk kopi.

"Saya tidak peduli, Annie, Yang terpenting kau harus ceoat mengantarkan kopi sialan itu sebelum cebol sialan yang sombong itu murka."

Berjalan dengan amarah yang ia pendam selama menghadapi pria pendek itu, melampiaskannya dengan cara menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras.

Ia tidak suka di bilang 'Dokter Sialan'

Karena tidak ada yang menyebut namanya atau gelarnya dengan embel-embel sialan

* * *

"Dimana rekan kerja baru milikku, Connie?!" Teriak seseorang sambil membanting pintu dengan kasar, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya terkejut.

"Jean." Lelaki yang memakai kemeja berserta jas yang murahan memanggilnya dengan pelan. Menyuruh pemuda yang bersemangat menyambut rekan kerja barunya untuk diam sesaat. "Dia sedang berbicara dengan kepala inspektur Irvin." Jari telunjukknya mengarahkan ke jendela yang penuh debu.

Jarak antara tempat ia berada dengan atasannya sungguh jauh, sehingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat rekan kerja barunya itu. Mendorong kepala yang tidak berambut milik Connie yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku menang taruhan, Jean. Sasha, makan itu !" Seru Connie menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasha yang sedang makan roti tawar dengan keju, memperlakukan rekan kerjanya seperti anak kecil.

Dalam hati, Jean berpikir bahwa mereka adalah 'pasangan bodoh.'

Kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke rekan kerja barunya, ia terkesima akan rambut hitam yang menjuntai kebawah, memperlihatkan betapa terawatnya rambut wanita itu.

"Woah. Connie. Dia sungguh cantik, lihat rambutnya ! Cantik sekali." Pandangannya tidak luput dari wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri membelakanginya, mengacuhkan tawa Connie dan Sasha yang menggelegar bak petir. Menyurukan 'Jean jatuh cinta !' Atau 'Jean si muka kuda bisa suka sama manusia !'

Irvin yang memanggil namanya membuat suara tawa berhenti, mendorong punggung Jean yang berdiri kaku karena ia dipanggil oleh atasannya.

Tangannya menggegam kenop pintu berwarna abu-abu tua, kaki kanan masuk sebagai awal menuju pertemuan rekan barunya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah menuju meja pemimpinnya, mengacuhkan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Memberi salam dengan sopan dan menanyakan maksud panggilan dari Irvin.

"Inspektur Jean, ini adalah Sersan Mikasa Ackerman yang baru saja naik divisi dari divisi dua. Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik."

Mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang awalnya dikepal karena rasa kurang percaya diri hinggap di tubuhnya sesaat, terpaku akan kecantikan rekan kerjanya ini.

"Sersan Mikasa Ackerman. Mohon bantuannya, Inspektur."

Menjabat tangan yang memberi kesan awal lembut dan halus membuatnya keringat dingin. Menenguk ludahnya sendiri, ia memberanikan untuk bercakap.

"Tolong panggil aku dengan namaku saja. Aku tidak kelihatan begitu tua bangka, bukan ?".

Tersenyum menanggapi atasannya, Mikasa melepaskan genggaman yang begitu erat dari atasannya.

"... Pak Jean ?"

Jean menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh nafsu. Menghela nafas karena banyak orang yang salah mengucapkan namanya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa meskipun ia sering ternanggu akan hal itu.

"Jean. Hanya Jean saja. Boleh kupanggil namamu dengan nama depanmu saja ?"

"Tentu, Jean."

Berhasil mengucapkan nama Jean membuat Jean sedikit lega, apalagi bawahannya memperbolehkan dirinya untuk memanggil partnernya dengan nama kecilnya.

Irvin yang baru saja selesai menanda tangani berkas laporan Mikasa berdeham.

"Inspektur, tolong kau ajari Sersan Ackerman mengenai sistem divisi satu dan mohon dengan sangat kau menemaniku ke sahabat lamaku nanti malam. Sedangkan kau, Sersan Ackerman, tolong kau beritahu istriku Professor Hange Zoe –jika dia menelepon– kau bilang aku sedang pergi bersama Inspektur."

Mengangguk pelan dan berkata "Siap Pak." Menuntun mereka pergi dari ruang pribadi Kepala Inspektur Irvin Smith.

Mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya yang tergantung, mengajak Mikasa untuk bergabung dengan dirinya untuk pergi ke toko roti langgananya untuk membantu nenek-nenek penjual roti.

Menarik kemeja biru Jean, Mikasa membuat Jean yang sedari tadi berbicara mengenai tugas-tugas dan cara mengatasi kasus-kasus pembunuhan.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kafe ini ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Menunjukkan alamat kafe yang menjadi tempat janjian, Jean berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pacar rekan kerjanya ini.

"Apakah dia seorang pria ?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya. Adikku."

Menghela nafas kelegaan karena pria yang hendak ditemui tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain kakak-adik, berpikir bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan.

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Sayup-sayup Annie mendengar helaan nafas yang tersirat benci dalam diri Rivaille.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu setelah pensiun, Annie ?" tanya Rivaille.

Annie yang sedang menuangkan air panas ke gelas dan menambahkan dua sendok gula terdiam untuk sesaat, memandang penuh aneh ke Sang Konsultan Kriminal yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Maaf ?" tanyanya sekali lagi, mencoba mengulangi pertanyaan Rivaille.

"Ayah sialanmu memang brengsek. Dia pensiun hanya karena ingin menjagamu yang masih polos saat itu. Penyakit aneurisme dijadikan alasannya. Sekarang, lihatlah, dia terkena batunya, dia benar-benar mengidap aneurisme."

Meski cepat berlalu bagai hembusan angin, Annie tahu dibalik kata-kata itu masih tersisa rasa benci dan kekecewaan yang mendalam

Terbelalak mendengar utaraan Rivaille, ia menggeserkan gelas kopinya, menarik kerah baju sel Rivaille.

"Da-Darimana kau tahu soal Ayahku ? Kau tahu tentang keluarga kami ?" tanya terbata-bata.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku, bocah sialan," Rivaille memegang tangan Annie. "Aku tahu semua tentang penjahat di negara ini, bocah sialan. Akulah yang membantunya untuk menghidupimu. Kuberi perintah untuk memberikan pil percobaan kesetiap penumpang terakhir yang menaiki taksinya."

Menatap bingung wajah Rivaille, Rivaille kembali bercuap.

"Dia memiliki dua pil. Salah satunya adalah obat percobaan dan salah satunya lagi adalah pil biasa. Penumpang itu akan disuruh memilih salah satu dari pil tersebut, namun, hampir semua memilih pil percobaan sialanku. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih selamat."

"L-Lalu apa pentingnya pil percobaan itu ?"

"Setiap penumpang yang memakan pil percobaan itu akan mengalami stress berat dan bunuh diri. Hal itu akan menaikkan persen orang yang meninggal dan tidak seimbang dengan orang yang baru ada di dunia ini. Sehingga negara kita yang sekarang negara maju bisa turun dan mendapatkan status 'negara berkembang," Dia mengambil gelas yang berisikan kopi itu dan diminum.

"Setelah percobaan itu selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ayahmu pensiun dan menerima uang dariku. Awalnya kupikir dia akan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, tapi, dia lebih mementingkanmu untuk tetap kuliah. Sungguh disayangkan." Tersenyum licik melihat mimik wajah Annie yang sungguh shock, Sang Konsultan Kriminal itu kembali membaca tiap kalimat yang tertera di bukunya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kalau dia berkerja kepadamu." Annie menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku bisa menolong Ayahmu tapi dengan satu syarat," Annie menatap Rivaille dengan penuh keringat dingin. "Tolong bantu aku cari keluargaku yang tersisa."

* * *

**[ A / N ] :**

**Maaf saya telat update minna-san ;;; padahal jadwalnya, setiap tanggal 25 saya akan mengupdate fic ini namun karena saya pergi keluar kota sehingga tidak mendapatkan koneksi internet, saya telat update ;;;**

**Semoga kalian bisa mengerti diksi saya yang ribet (?) /nein**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOWSNYA MINNA-SAN, SUNGGUH BERATI BAGI SAYA u v u**

**Saya memperpanjang wordsnya karena menurut saya, saya dan kalian pasti penasaran /no**

**Akhirnya Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha dan Irvin keluar ;; u ;; Tinggal Marco, Reiner etc yang belum keluar ;;;**

**Jean memang pantas jadi Inspektur menurut saya ;; dan unsur Sasha-Connie harus ada! /nein**

**Dan mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Jean dipangsangkan dengan Mikasa, karena terinspirasi oleh Jonah Scott (lihat di ImMrTransistor / AskJeanVoice di tumblr ) SOALNYA MZ JONAH SUKA JEANKASA DAN SAYA SEDIKIT SHIP JEANKASA (otp straight)**

**Btw, Mz Jonah Scott itu seperti pengisi suara ver Inggris Jean Krischtein tapi dia hanya di 104voicesquad / tumblr.**

**DAN DIA FOLLOW AKU LOH MINNA DAN KAMI SEKARANG BERTEMAN, sering ngefangirling di twitter-tumblr-snapchat ;;;**

**Kalian lebih baik mendengar projectnya di youtube dan cari 'Attack On Space' dan itu 100000% keren dan menegangkan.**

**Minna-san, sebuah review sangat berarti bagi saya ;; Tolong di review dan kasih tahu jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau OOC :3**

**See you at next chapter or next fic ! Bye!~**

**yours sincerely,**

**Amelia Hamish**

* * *

**JAWAB-JAWAB REVIEWS**

Dari Chapter sebelumnya

_**Rivaille Yuki Gasai**_ : Wah, Makasih udah kasih motivasi untuk lanjutin ini :'3~ Nanti saya kasih fluffy chap selanjutnya, kalau bisa /nein Makasih ya! :3~

_**om howa masih sakit** _: Aku tahu memang sepertinya ambigu ;;; /nein. Adaa, soalnya Eren tampungin anak itu /no.  
Semoga aku bisa menulis sampai wordsnya sesuai dengan kategori kamu ; v ;  
Levi itu manusia /no dan saya akan menceritakan kasus-kasus dia beberapa chapter lagi u v u  
YOSH, MAKASIH. Aku masih belajar EyD kakak ;n; /no

_**PurplePuu**_ : Entah saya ingin Levi suka Hitler /nein. Makasih ya! :3~

_**wizald** _: Irvin ternyata sahabat lamanya dan saya akan membahas kenapa mereka berpecah (?) di next chapter(s)  
DAN ASTAGA HANJI JADI ISTRI IRVIN, MAAFKAN SAYA MAAFKAN SAYA tapi Hanji pasti masih ada terselubung dengan Levi  
Petra entah kapan saya masukkan ;n; SAYA MAU PETRA TETAP HIDUP DAN SKUAD LEVI SEMUANYA HIDUP /no


End file.
